


CapHill Week 2015: 03 - Daisy

by celticdreamz



Series: CapHill 2015 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the gift of dead plant life is a thing completely baffles Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CapHill Week 2015: 03 - Daisy

Eating breakfast at Steve's had quickly become a habit. Every member of the command staff had been given generous quarters in the new Avengers facility that included fairly fancy kitchens. It went without saying that Maria barely used hers. Steve, on the other hand, enjoyed flexing his culinary muscles while she was more than content to watch. There was no way he'd let her get away with a simple bowl of cold cereal. 

"What about daisies?" he asked, expertly flipping a pancake.

"What about them?" Maria replied, and took a sip of her coffee.

Steve threw her a sideways look over his shoulder. "C'mon, everyone has a favorite flower."

"Not everyone," she snorted. "I grew up on the south side of Chicago. Not exactly the best place for plant life. The only time I ever saw flowers was either on TV or in a book."

"And nothing caught your eye?"

"I just don't get why giving dead plants are a thing," she shrugged. "They just don't seem to serve any kind of purpose."

"It's an aesthetic thing," Steve answered. "Not everything is meant to be useful. At least not in the way you think."

The thing was, Maria had zero use for aesthetics. She didn't care what something looked like. It was a trait that had absolutely confounded Potts when it came to decorating her apartment at the Tower. Maria had always been more interested function over form. How anyone could fling paint blobs at a canvas and call it 'art' baffled Maria. Why a painting of a larger-than-life soup can label could fetch millions was completely beyond her.

"Just promise me one thing," she said as he set a plate of pancakes in front of her. "If you ever get the wild hair to buy me something, make sure I can use it. I don't want something that's going to die on me or sit around gathering dust."

Steve took full advantage of the way her head tilted back to look at him, and leaned in to steal a kiss. "I'm assuming bonus points for anything black or camo?"

"Pretty much," Maria smirked.

"So noted," he grinned and stole another kiss.


End file.
